The Dance
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: Jealousy is in the air with only one Rose Hathaway to get, with two boys fighting to get her. As Rose battles her feelings for either Dimitri or Adrian, she still needs to find a dress for the dance, and try not to break too many hearts in the process. RPOV- RxD, RxA
1. A Little Dance A Little Kiss

RPOV

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa slammed into me as I walked down the hall, not paying much attention to what I was doing. She bounced up and down in excitement, a huge smile plastered onto her pale features.

"What? What? What?" I asked smirking while suppressing a laugh.

"I convinced Alberta to let us have a dance this year! Like the prom we saw at the end of Mean Girls! Rose we can wear pretty dresses and we can curl our hair and do-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted her, confusion leaking onto my features. "I have to do _what?_"

"Oh _come on_, it'll be fun! You can even get a date if you'd like." Lissa winked awkwardly at me, one eye closing as that half of her face crunched up into a ball. I giggled.

"Lissa, I don't have money for a dress." Her face gleamed brighter as the words dropped from my mouth. I knew immediately what she was planning- and I knew exactly what it was before she even said another word.

She was going to buy me a dress.

"Oh no- no Liss, you are _not_ doing that. Either way I'll probably have to stand guard and everything. Dimitri would want me to and its good practice anyways."

"Oh but that's the best part! Dhampirs don't have to stand guard! They get to dance with us, and have fun and oh my Rose! This is going to be so much fun!" Lissa smiled as she gripped my hand and started to jump up and down in excitement.

A laugh formed at my lips as I watched Christian stroll over to us.

His hair was a mess, the same with his black shirt that hugged his muscular torso. Christian wore skinny jeans that hugged his ass nicely, and of course all this was completed with the same dazzling blue eyes he always had.

Wow he was sexy.

_Stop it Rose, that's you best friends boyfriend not some stranger. _

"Hello ladies, Lissa," He kissed her cheek as he hugged her from behind- or attempted rather. She still bounced but now turned to face him.

"Did you hear?" She gleamed.

"Of course I did, do I have to get dressed up for this?"

"Of course you do silly!" He groaned as a smirk grew on my lips from his displeasure.

"Shut up, you have to get dressed up to." He sneered at me.

"I know, but I don't mind it- you _despise_ that." I adjusted the one armed bag on my shoulder so it wouldn't fall down. "I'll see you later Liss, flame boy," I nodded and stalked off, heading back to my dorm.

Not even half way there someone stopped me in my path, a tall, pale, green eyed moroi, which had the smell of whisky and cologne radiating off of him.

I gazed up at him as his emerald irises brightened at the sight of me. "Hello my little dhampir, have you heard about the dance?"

"Of course, and why may you be asking?" I raised an eyebrow, but I knew exactly what he was asking- he was asking me out.

"I was hoping you'd consider me to take me as your date. You know since your Russian god," He sneered, "cant."

"Me and that _Russian god_ are over. I'm a single women now Ivashkov, and I'm sure you're more than thrilled to hear that." I flashed him a quick smile, and tried to continue to walk around him.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast little Rose." Adrian stepped in front of me again, tapping my nose with his pointed finger, as my face crinkled up as he did. "You didn't answer my question."

I sighed, he deserved it anyways, why not give him a chance? "I don't have a dress yet, I need to go to my dorm and look online for some. You better look nice and make sure you are somewhat sober during this event, understand?"

His grin then spread from ear to ear, "So is that a yes?" Hope gleamed in his eyes as he stared down at me, he looked _happy. _Just truly and utterly happy, something I haven't really seen on him since of the spirit darkness.

I couldn't help myself; I smiled back at him, my grin almost as big as his and replied. "Yes, Adrian, that's a yes."

Adrian picked me up from the waist and spun me around smiling. When he placed me down again he hugged me tightly, the same stupid grin etched onto my face like his.

"Thank you Rose, thank you. Maybe I can buy you dinner before that, or after, or anytime really. Or just dessert or something?" Adrian looked like boy with a pocket for of money in a candy shop, absolutely amazed.

"Sure, Adrian, I have to go though, I have training and then I have to head back to my dorm. I'll cya later." I smiled as I looked back at him when I started to walk away again.

From far off in the distance I could see Dimitri starring at me- no not me- and Adrian. His eyes pointed like daggers towards him when he spun me around. Thinking about Dimitri I glanced down at my watch- shit I was late, someone wasn't going to be a happy camper.

I ran to the gym as quick as I could to change and start to train. I walked into the locker room, slipped on a sports bra and some Victoria Secrets cropped yoga pants.

As I made my way out of the changing room I heard Dimitri cursing in Russian, as I heard his fists slam again a punching bag. I began to study Russian a little bit, just to understand some of the things he says sometime and this- well I could understand this.

_Stupid fucking moroi stealing my Roza. _

I walked out quietly, he must not of have heard me because when I spoke he jumped. "Comrade," I used his nickname lightly maybe to lighten the mood, "Are you okay?"

"Roza did we mean nothing? Nothing at all to you?" Dimitri sounded hurt, and pain showed in his eyes as well. "I know we're not supposed to be together but _Adrian? So soon?_"

"You saw that huh?"

"Of course I did, and maybe I shouldn't make assumptions but why did he pick you up exactly?" His tone went to hurt to angry to hurt and then a mixture of both.

I felt a rush of guilt surge up inside me, I knew he'd be upset if he saw but I almost didn't care. Did I love Dimitri? Fuck yeah. Was I supposed to? No, I can't. Did I love Adrian? No but I could. Was I supposed to? No, but I can.

"He um…" I gazed down at the floor as he walked over to me, ripping off his boxing gloves.

"He what Rose?" His tone was harsh now, the anger taking over his words.

"He asked me to that dance, the one for all the students." I looked up at him, and stared into his deep brown eyes knowing that the next four words would hurt him. "And I said yes."

Dimitri slammed the wall next to me, pounding his firsts onto it. This has been the only I've ever seen him angry; he usually was so calm and hard to read but this? This could be spotted from a mile away.

"But I love you." He whispered it, and I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did and I commented on it anyways.

"And I love you too, but we can't do this. You've said it a million time hoping I'd be the one to take responsibility" _Whoa, responsible Rose?_ "And I am, you should go fall in love with someone you love, someone who's not me."

Dimitri let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his long brown hair as his brows furrowed. "You're right. And I know you're right, I was just hoping you wouldn't listen. I was just hoping I could do this-"

He stopped and kissed me. I could feel every cell in my body yearn for him as I instantly reacted and touched his face as I placed my hand on his chest while he pulled me closer to him. I could've made love to him right there on the gym floor- and I wanted to- _a lot- _but I couldn't. We were supposed to be moving on, not falling back in love or acting on our emotions whatever.

Dimitri began to push me down to the floor and I let him, I let him run his hands all over my body. I let him caressed the small of my back and run his hands along my legs.

It was explosive. Everywhere he touched I wanted more; I wanted to soak up everything I could possibly have of him. I wanted his sweat mixed with mine (as disgusting as that seems), and his skin grazing mine as we move back and forth across each other.

This must have gone on for ten minutes before he broke the passionate kiss, and stared at me long and hard. "And have you react just like that except more intense. But you're right we can't do that," He panted his words as he pulled me closer to him. "No matter how much we want to or don't, you're right. Go be with Adrian."

Even if his words sounded sweet, almost, Adrian' name was spit out like venom.

"I think we're done for today, we can train tomorrow." He said it plainly, coolly as he lowered me all the way to the floor and stood up, wiping sweat off of his face. "I'll see you tomorrow my Roza."

Dimitri walked away, grabbing his bag as he walked out of the gym as I sat on the floor and watched his movements.

Damn it. Now I have a problem.


	2. Masquerade

Well hello I see that some of you have favorite/followed this story and I was more than pleased with that so I wanted to write more Please read, enjoy, and review! 3

* * *

I slammed down body first onto my bed, a distraught groaning coming from my mouth. _Of course Rose, the onetime Dimitri decides to let loose and just do what he wants he decided to do it with us. _

My mind wouldn't let me stop focusing on that kiss- that sexy, passionate, kiss. I could feel my body yearning for him, wanting every part of him. I could still feel his soft lips touching mine as my body was pressed between the floor and his. Maybe that was how I wanted it to be, we could find a way couldn't we? Maybe we could guard different people in order to be together. Maybe I could guard Lissa and he could guard- _No rose stop, you can't be together. Even if there was a way it would make no difference. _

"Ugh," I let out an exasperated sigh that you probably couldn't hear since my face was smothered in blankets.

I heard a knock at the door that quickly made my head sit up, although I had no motivation to move. My head spun in circles so much that I began to become dizzy and confused.

I guess I wasn't responsive either because the knock at the door persisted, as a familiar voice called out my nickname. Moving my body, I walked over and peered through the small hole that let me see who was there.

"Hello little dhampir," Adrian said as I looked through. "May I come in?"

I opened the door and stared at him, the same smile still plastered onto his face. "Sure,"

He slithered past me, close enough for me to smell his clove cigarettes on him but not close enough to touch me.

"Have you chosen a dress yet?" Adrian smiled charmingly as he looked around my room, he's never actually been in here- nor was he supposed to.

"I got back all of ten minutes ago,"

"That's perfect then because tomorrow we're going to the royal court to get one," He walked over to me and looked down, his emerald greens eyes appearing to stare into my soul. "Are you tired?"

"I don't know," It sounded stupid once it came out because I did know. I _was _tired, from god knows what though. Making out with someone for only ten minutes did not exhaust you this much. "Actually, yeah, I'm tired."

He touched my cheek with his hand, rubbing it against my skin. His hand was so warm that I actually leaned into the touch, which I'm sure made him happy.

"What did you do at the gym today?" His voice was so soft and calm; I could see the smile had faded from his face but joy and love still shone in his eyes.

"I ki-" Shit, what was I about to tell him? That I kissed my instructor, the same man I just told him I was over? "Kick boxed. I beat the shit out of Dimitri, it was fun." I smiled, praying he didn't see through my lie.

Apparently I was convincing enough, and he nodded. "No wonder you're so tired. Go to sleep, I'll get you some food when you wake up."

I nodded sleepily, and walked over to my bed.

I pulled the blankets over me, only so my face stuck out. I must have looked like an eskimo because I head a small laugh from besides me. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

I must have slept for a long time because when I woke up it was the next day.

I knew it was a Saturday so I didn't bother to move much. I didn't really want to move at all, I wanted to lay in bed, think, eat, eat some more.

My head was stuck on Dimitri and Adrian. I wanted Dimitri I _needed_ him, yet I would never be able to actually have him. We were guardians, we couldn't, and we were both meant to guard Lissa. He was right, we would distract each other in battle, protect each other instead of Lissa. But then why? Why the hell did he kiss me? It made no sense. I told him we were over we had to be and he agreed, he _agreed_ to it.

_Ever think he didn't mean it Rose?_

Then there was Adrian. And he was just sweet as hell to me. It almost made me feel guilty, for leading him on and saying yes to that date and the dance. But was I really leading him on, or was there something more?

I wasn't going to lie to myself because there was no point in it. I had a thing for Adrian. He was sweet, he cared, and I could actually be with him. Was it widely accepted? Probably not, but I was allowed at least. I could run off with him into the sunset, have kids, and have a family together. Maybe we could get some dogs and cats.

_But little dhampir you hate cats. _I could almost hear him say it, and a smile crept onto my face unsuspectingly. A laugh started to form from inside of me, bubbling up into my throat until I actually started to laugh.

I could hear a second laugh with me, this one more manly yet sweet.

Turning, I removed the blankets from me head and saw Adrian standing across the room. "You're still here?"

"Of course, I said I'd get you some food when you woke up. And now you're awake." He smiled charmingly. "I love your bed head little dhampir, it works well on you."

"Ugh shut up," I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He smiled while I laughed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked him, getting up and picking up a phone.

"An hour, I was actually going to wake you up soon if you didn't wake up yourself." He walked over and stood behind me, his body pressing against my back. I could feel his arm brush mine as he wrapped them around me to get the phone out of my hand in order to order some food. Yet he didn't move once he retrieved it.

I tried turning around hoping to go get dressed but he didn't move then either, we just became closer together. He face was a few inches from mine, and he pressed his body up against mine more. Then he leaned down and kissed me so gently, while he caressed my face. The arm with the hand holding the phone wrapped around my back pulling him closer to me. He licked my lips and I let his tongue slip into mine. He started to push his hands up my skin, the coldness sending shivers down my spine as he slowly-

"Rose!" He shook me, and I was wiped out of the day dream in the instant. I blinked staring at him. "We're leaving in an hour to answer your question, are you okay? You just sort of zoned out on me."

"What? Um yeah, I'm fine. Okay I'll get dressed." I walked past him quickly, acting cooler than I intended to as I walked to my dresser. My head was spinning, _what the hell just happened? _

"Adrian, is there a theme to this dance?" I asked him as I pulled out some yoga pants and a tank top.

"Masquerade."

Turning to him my face turned to shock, "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled, and winked. "I'll have to look for you then and hope no one else gets to you before I do."

I shook my head and smirked as I turned away from him but my smile faded quickly when wheels started to turn in my head.

I could dance with Dimitri. No one would know. He'd be wearing a tuxedo probably, and would blend in with the rest of the crowd. No one would know but us, but I still have to dance with Adrian. I _wanted _to dance with Adrian. But I _needed_ to dance with Dimitri; I need him pressed up against me again.

It was then I realized I had a problem, and big problem. I was in love- or falling in love- with two completely different guys.


	3. Some Talks and Some Chinese Food

_To the Guest commenter who said that this seems like it will end up being a RxD story: I still haven't decided, like you I am very much in love with Rose and Dimitri but also love Adrian and Rose even more. This story can swing both ways, depending on what readers want. But it will probably end up being Adrian x Rose (with maybe a Dimitri x Rose alternate ending)._

* * *

We arrived at the Royal Court at exactly 12:00

It all seemed so weird because I had guardians. A _guardian _had guardians. It wasn't like they were just for Adrian, he specifically asked for some for me so I didn't have to worry about anything today.

"Come on Rosie," Adrian grabbed my hand as we got out of the car, and let it linger there for seconds after we started walking before letting go.

"Is that my new nickname Ivashkov?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked. "Yes don't you like it?"

"No I hate it," I smiled. "Does that mean I can give you a nickname now?"

He thought for a moment, contemplating if he wanted to take the risk then looked back at me. "Depending little one, what did you have in mind?"

"I'll think about it," Smirking mischievously I looked away from him, smiling.

"I'm scared now." He laughed.

"What do you want to do first anyways? Me, personally, am sort of I know you are because I can hear your stomach growling." Adrian smiled down at me, and I realized he was right. I _was _hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. Even with one look on my face he knew what I was thinking.

"So where do you want to eat," He continued on walking as he pressed up against my side.

"Do they have Chinese food?" I asked a smile creeping on my lips.

He laughed at me, gleaming down with his beautiful emerald green eyes. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I mean I knew his eyes were green, but were they always that gorgeous? You could see every speck of joy reflected in them as they looked down at me. Even the darkest part of his eyes lit up when he smiled.

Adrian was so beyond charming it was almost gross. He dripped it; he dripped charm off of him every time he walked. _Maybe it was compulsion. _But this couldn't be. I've been compelled to feel things before and this has never happened- this feeling. The same feeling I got around Dimitri.

"For you, little dhampir, they have anything." His hand brushed mine, almost purposely it seemed, which caused me to look down and blush slightly.

Blush? _Rose Hathaway did not blush. _

Except I did, and I didn't care. I didn't care that there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach from his gaze or his touch; I didn't care that this may have well been a date if all his guardians left. I didn't care as long as I was with Adrian.

Once I looked back up I realized the same thing had happened to him, but he blushed through his ears instead of cheeks. The cartilage on the side of his head burned red like fire.

* * *

We soon sat down to eat in a small restaurant with Chinese writing all over the walls. I soaked up everything in there instinctively, from the smallest of detail to biggest.

"Relax Rosie, you're not on guard. And even if you were, I'd let something get me before it even touched you."

Holy god he was sweet.

We continued to talk as we ordered our food, and devoured it. We talked about everything and anything from the topic of guarding and being guarded, from our favorite foods to our least favorites. Just everything and it all seemed so comfortable. It didn't matter.

"You know I think I have a nickname for you," A smug look crossed my features as I stared at him. "bijuterie,"

"Gem?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Like your eyes," I said staring at him, he smiled and looked down at the table.

"I'm not going to lie, I suspected something more cynical, you disappointed me Rosie. "Adrian shook his head in amusement.

"It was a tossup between that and dickhead," We both began laughing and stopped at the same time, just staring. His eyes really were dazzling.

"Stop that," I said breaking the gaze.

His looked turned into half amusement half confusion. "What?"

"That charming eye thing," Hiding my face from him, I pushed my long hair in front of my eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Rosemarie," His hand brushed the brown strands of hair behind my ears as he lifted up my face. "I'm not doing anything,"

We watched each other; we watched each other movements without ever moving our eyes from each other. He soaked up my brown irises as I took in his green ones. I needed to stop it; I couldn't fall in love with Adrian.

But I was, and there wasn't really anything I could do about it was there.

We must have at there for ten minutes just staring at each other because it was the voice of Alberta, who broke us out of our trance.

"Are we done here?" She asked nicely, nodding her head at me.

I glanced down at our plates and realized we finished a long time ago, and we were just talking- well more of gazing.

"Uh yeah," I said wiping my mouth and standing up. Adrian did the same as me and grabbed my hand in the process.

I tried to pull away but he gripped it tight, the warmth pressing into my skin. Adrian looked down at me almost pleading with his eyes _just this once, it's okay I promise. _

Hesitating, he started to let go until I squeezed my hand around his. This caused an immediately effect of joy- just pure joy. Adrian seemed happier than he was when I said I'd go to the dance with him.

"Let's go get you a dress Rosie," He smiled brilliantly, and pulled me along.

It was only then did I even realize Dimitri came with us. I could see him fuming out of the corner of me eye as we ran past him to the clothing stores.

Alberta patted him on the back, a sympathetic look in her eyes. She knew.

I couldn't help the surge of guilt pulsing inside of me for this, but we had to move on. He knew that, I knew that. So what was there to be guilty for?

It didn't matter anymore though because I could feel big hands on my back. Pushing me into a store door, as a million different questions were asked as I walked in.

There were three women, all who were slim, pale and of course- moroi. Two of them asked for my size repeatedly while the third scurried off to the back. I didn't exactly know why I was being bombarded with the exact same question 6 million times, or why they wouldn't get the fuck off of me, but I knew I didn't like it.

"Get _off." _I hissed at them, and they immediately listened. Looking at then I realized something- they were moroi. They were dhampirs, extremely pale dhampirs. Maybe it was also the luck of their genes that made then tall and so naturally thin.

One of the girls had very long dark curly brown hair, and dashing green eyes. Freckles littered her cheeks and her small nose. She was very small built as well, but also extremely beautiful.

The other girl had to be her twin; their facial features stood out the same. Same nose, same hair color, same eyes, the only difference was that her hair was straightened. It was also pinned up into a loose messy bun so you could see two small molnija marks on the back of her neck.

"Are you a guardian?" I asked her, questioningly.

"No, I was trained though. I didn't want that, I like it here better with my sister and mom." She answered quietly.

"Why were you harassing me, this is for the both of you." I turned to look at the curly haired girl too, her green eyes staring into my hauntingly. They were familiar- _way_ too familiar.

"_You're Rose Hathaway." _They said it as if I was like some god, as if the question even needed to be asked. "You killed a ton of strigoi in battle at 17."

I gave them an insane look. Most people don't do that before 17 but it wasn't something to obsess over… then again. 15 minutes of stardom never hurt anyone.

I smiled at them. "Can I see some dresses in a size 2?"

They both smiled enthusiastically and ran to the back to retrieve some outfits.

I turned to Adrian, raising my eyebrow. "I have two questions and I'm sure you know at least one of them."

"They love they wanted to meet you little dhampir, no reason to be upset about." He squeezed my nose and smiled.

Nodding I continued, "They're your half-sisters aren't they? The eyes. They have the Ivashkov eyes." I knew I was right, and I could see it in my eyes I he knew I was right. "That's another reason isn't it? Why you dislike your father so much?"

"Of course it is," He looked down at the floor a darkness taking over his features briefly before quickly returning to normal. "I love them though, they're sweet. And they love you, the famous Rosemarie Hathaway."

I smiled shyly at him.

"I have a surprise for you by the way, since I know this is a masquerade and I'm supposed to find you." He covered my eyes and started to turn me around. "I brought someone to help you,"

I ripped his hands away from my face when I felt the surge of joy flood through the bond. "Lissa!"

I could feel her throw her arms around me before I actually even saw her. It was only when I pulled away from her I looked her in the face. "Rose!"

I smiled brightly if there was one thing in the whole world that would probably always make me happy it was Lissa.

"Ready to pick out dresses," She sounded so excited she began to bounce again as I began to laugh.

"Of course!" We walked further into the shop as I heard the door shut, as Adrian walked out.

* * *

So that's part one of the Royal Court trip ;) Next chapter you're going to see a VERY jealous Dimika, some pretty dresses, and more RosexAdrian :) Please read and review loves :)


End file.
